fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Infection: Episode 30
Up on the mountain, Marcus has awoken to being surrounded by Luke, Dregs, and Dartano. Luke’s hands are around Marcus’ neck, while Dar and Rar are nowhere to be found… ( Marcus coughs, confused at what’s going on for a moment ) Luke) Who was that?! ( Marcus’ coughs keep him from answering ) Luke) WHO?! Dregs) Um… Luke) *Slams Marcus’ head onto the ground* TELL ME! Marcus) *Sits up* … Luke) *Head turns to the side, with veins popping out of his head and his eyes are wide and beaming at Marcus’ eyes* WHO WAS THAT?! ( Marcus puts his hands over Luke and tries to loosen the grip with his fingers ) Luke) *Squeezes tighter* LIKE THAT’LL HELP YOU! Dregs) Uh… Dartano) Luke, you have to stop that. Let Dregs and I hold him, so this way he can actually speak and you can get your answers. Luke) *Looks at Dartano* NO! ( Marcus begins to unlock Luke’s two hands ) Luke) … *Looks back to Marcus and slams Marcus’ head back onto the hard ground* HOW DOES THAT FEEL, HUH?! Dartano) Luke, you’ll get to punish him some more too. Dregs) That just gives him a better chance to turn to his Bakugan form… Luke) And a better chance of escape. Dartano) It’s 3 to 1, we outnumber him...Besides, if he wanted to turn to his Bakugan form and escape, he would have, but he hasn’t. Marcus) … Luke) *Starts to get up, while slowly lifting Marcus up with his brute strength* Dartano, that is a great idea...This is why you’re the better one in the group. Dregs) … Luke) *Gets Marcus into a seated position* HERE! ( Dartano puts Marcus’ right side of his body in a half nelson and Dregs uses the same hold on the left side of Marcus’ body ) ( Luke lets go of Marcus’ neck ) ( Dartano and Dregs lift Marcus into a standing position; Marcus catches a few deep breathes ) Luke) *Stares at Marcus, standing close to him* Who was that? Marcus) Heh, like I’d tell you. Luke) YOU WILL TELL ME! Marcus) Actually, I don’t have to. Luke) …Oh, we’ll see! *Punches Marcus’ gut* Marcus) Argh! Luke) WHO WAS THAT?! Marcus) I’m not going to tell you! Luke) …*Punches Marcus’ gut again* TELL ME! Dartano) Make it easy and tell him! Dregs) Yeah! Marcus) If you want me to tell, you have to try harder. Luke) Okay, fine! *Slams his fist into Marcus’ gut* ( Marcus spits blood at Luke ) ( The blood hits Luke’s face ) ( Marcus falls onto his knees, but Dartano and Dregs lift him back up ) Luke) HOW ABOUT NOW, HUH?! Marcus) *Head lowering towards the ground* Good, but not good enough… *Quickly forces body onto the ground, rolling through and smashing both Dregs and Dartano onto the ground with loud thuds* ( Luke goes for a kick to Marcus, but Marcus kip-ups and hits Luke with both his feet ) ( Luke falls backwards onto his bottom, almost completely unconscious, but not quite ) ( Marcus lands on both his feet ) Marcus) *Looks around, before looking at Luke’s eyes* Curiosity killed the cat, but what if the cat was actually comfortable to wait? That poor cat should have waited, like you should have waited...However, you can disrespect my lord and beat me up, but I’ll tell you anyways… Luke) ... Marcus) *Walks in front of Luke* Hold it, be patient… Luke) … Marcus) *Looks directly down at Luke* That figure that stop both of us from capturing C22 is my rival - my enemy. He’s Wolf, but his Bakugan form is Cyrowolf. I’m sure there’s some records about him online, but I don’t think your smarty pants can handle it...I slammed him onto the ground pretty hard! *Kicks Luke’s head onto the ground* ''Humagons-Infection: Episode 30 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' '' Have any thoughts? Comment below. '' Humagons-Infection: Episode 31 Category:Humagons-InfecCategory:Humagons: LukeCategory:Humagons: MarcusCategory:Humagons: DregsCategory:Humagons: Dartano